Rings of Fate
by maeve's fate
Summary: When Roberts family reveal that he has an arranged marriage how will la esperanca's duo handle it? georgesrobert
1. Nighttime meeting

Chapter 1: Nighttime meeting.

Georges got off his train now at the age of 17 , and looked towards the gateway- smiling as he took in the outline of a tall, handsome looking man.

"Robert" He smiled, running to him as fast as he could, only stopping when his thin, fragile frame collided with that of a muscular one.

"I missed you so much" He said, clinging to Robert's coat like there was no tomorrow.

"Georges…" The said boy looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment. He saw regret in Robert's clear blue orbs. He moved his hands to the sides of Roberts face, inching it towards his own.

"What's wrong?" Georges asked.

"There's someone else" Robert said, tugging from Georges,

"Sorry" Robert muttered as he hurried away.

Georges looked after the retreating silhouette, only letting tears fall when the figure had disappeared into the night.

Robert banged his fist onto a nearby wall in frustration as he kept replaying his actions over and over again in his head. "Damn father! Damn Louis!"

He slammed his fist against it again. Tears of anger welled at the corners of his eyes, he brushed them away impatiently.

"Damn arranged marriages!"

It was midnight by the time Georges had the guts to arrive home without breaking down into tears. "You're train got in so late! Where's Robert? Didn't he bring you here?"

Mrs. Saphir asked in a concerned voice.

"He had to go somewhere" Georges said, he then hugged his mother and quietly dragged himself to his room. That night both boys lay in bed, tears running as the one happy ending they had promised each other was torn into oblivion.


	2. Bound no more?

Chapter 2: Bound no more?

Robert got up, groaning as he thought of the sleepless night he had had.

"Robert! You have a guest!" Robert's heart leapt, he found himself dressed and running down the stairs in a heartbeat, longing to hold Georges and ask for his forgiveness. But who awaited him bore no resemblance to Georges. No this girl standing before him wore a mini-skirt, a tight fitting top and had brown curls that reached her waist. "Hello" Her voice was an octave to high, and her face seemed to be permanently stuck in a never-ending smile.

"Who are you?" He knew he might sound rude, but he just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget that none of this ever happened.

"I'm Noelle, your fiancé"

"She will be staying with us until the wedding" Robert's Father said, entering the entrance hall and taking the woman's bags.

"Hannah, show her to the parlor"

Georges opened his eyes, immediately closing them again as the events of last night came hurtling back, making him curl up into the fetal position.

"Georges! Can you run to the store for me?"

"Oh I just love shopping!" Noelle smiled, grabbing onto Robert's arm as they wandered through their town's busy streets. Robert flashed her a fake smile, rethinking the words his father had spoken to him minutes before their departure.

""_You need to put your mind off all this foolish business with Georges and your past, besides- this has been decided since your birth.."_

"_Then why didn't you tell me before?!" Robert had yelled._

"_It was decided that neither of you would know until you were 20""_

"Robert what is this?" Robert came back to the real world as he felt someone pulling on his hand.

"Did you elope or something?" She sounded angry now.

His ring. Robert looked to see Noelle examining it closely.

"No, it's not what you think…"

Just as he spoke this, his eyes caught someone else's.

Georges stood rooted to the spot, staring at Robert.

"I'm the one you're marrying!" Noelle burst out, glaring at Robert.

She then took the ring and threw it as hard as she could, the three all watched as the ring sailed through the air, and into the water that resided beneath the bridge they stood on.

Georges felt something throb painfully in his chest, as he saw the ring hit the water. His eyes caught Roberts, then he fled. Robert began to run after him, but Noelle restrained him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Robert helplessly searched the crowds,

But no angel could he see.


	3. Answer

Chapter 3:

Robert stood adjusting his tie, taking in his reflection. He bore the same hairstyle as he had at Freddy's Christmas party- 'It was so long ago' Robert mused. Now he was to attend a formal party for his father's retirement. The school would be hosting it, and Georges was surely to be there. He looked down, and rubbed his finger, the one of which had once been occupied his ring, their ring.

"Come on young sir you'll be late!" Hannah yelled. Robert winced at the 'young sir', then quickly shoved his hands into his coat pockets and entered into the waiting car.

He was happy not to have Noelle as his entourage, who was now lying in the guest bedroom, sick. Robert stared out the car's window, watching as the passing lights whizzed by in a blur, just like everything else in his life seemed to be doing nowadays.

Georges wandered down empty streets, snow gently falling around him, as he made his way to school. He had declined Henri's offer of a ride, now regretting doing so as the snow soaked through his coat and clothes.

"Hey, you're all alone?"

Georges swirled around, coming face to face with a tall man, whose face was only inches away from his own. Georges backed away, making contact with the metal fence behind him.

"You look lonely,-you scared?" The man came closer.

Georges started to say something- only to be silenced by harsh and rough lips coming down upon his own. He cried out as his hands were pinned behind him- he desperately tried to fight against the stranger.

Robert suddenly looked to the window, catching a flash of sparkling blonde hair, -and that's all it took for him to yell:

"Stop the car!" **(A.N. Robert's dad got him a chauffeur)**

He didn't know how he got their, but suddenly there Georges was, tears in his eyes, and he had some stranger kissing him. Rage boiled in Robert, and his fists acted on their own, pounding unto the stranger until two familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"Robert-Stop!" Georges sobbed, placing his head on the place where his heart was now racing. The stranger lay knocked out, his face bloodied.

Robert looked down at Georges crying face, then ushered him into the car.

Robert hadn't let go of Georges' coat since they had entered the car, his hands dug into the material. Georges shivered, gratefully excepting Robert's warmth as he leaned into him.

"Why?" Georges asked, his face turning up to meet Robert's gaze, Robert just pulled him closer, that was answer enough.


	4. Lost then found

Chapter 4: Lost then Found

"You okay?" Robert asked, glancing at Georges.

"I'm alright" He said, giving the taller man a small smile.

'_After everything we've been through, why this? Why now?'_

Robert watched as the car started to round into the school.

"Excuse me, but could you take us to the market instead?" Robert suddenly asked.

"Uh..yes sir" The chauffer spoke, turning the other direction and speeding towards their new destination. Georges gave him a quick look, only he looked away when their eyes met.

When they got there, Robert let the driver off and together they walked to the beach right below it. "Where are we going?" Georges asked.

"For a swim"

Robert rolled up his pants, instantly regretting stepping foot in the water, as the water was freezing, seeing as it was winter.

"Robert you'll catch a cold!" Georges complained.

"I have to find something" Robert replied, Georges heart leapt-, he was taken back to that day, when Robert's ring had been thrown into the water.

"The ring?" Georges asked.

"The ring" Came the reply.

Georges gave a quick smile,

"But it's useless now…" Georges couldn't help but say.

"You don't need me- you have her" Tears welled in his eyes.

Robert walked towards that blonde and embraced him.

Georges gasped, and wrapped his arms around Robert's waist. Robert pulled him closer, lightly kissing the top of his head. Together they sat atop the sand, both thankful today was a fairly mild day.

"Robert..I" Georges began.

"Don't- don't worry about anything" Robert said, turning Georges face towards him.

"Robert- I love you" Georges whispered, tears rolling down his face.

Robert then kissed Georges lips, smiling as he said "I love you to"

They then searched for the ring until they were both shivering, -they were ready to leave when something suddenly glinted in the sunlight.

"What is that?" Georges whispered, picking it up.

There in his hands now sat the very ring they had been searching for.

Georges looked into Robert's eyes, -gently took Robert's hand,

Then slid the ring into place.


	5. Denied

Chapter 5: Denied

The winter weather had seemed to completely wither away by the time the next week rolled around, so here Robert found himself, sitting with Noelle, who lay coughing loudly, laying on a nearby sofa.

"You alright?" He couldn't help but ask.

"F-fine" She sniveled, staring back at him with teary eyes.

Robert looked away.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Noelle suddenly asked, peering at him earnestly.

Robert was struck by the question, staring at her for a moment before asking why.

"No reason.." Noelle couldn't help but blush under his watchful gaze.

"The invitations are going to be sent out today"

"I know.." Robert replied.

Then an awkward silence then took hold of them, leaving her question unanswered.

When Georges arrived home from school that afternoon his mother was waiting. "Georges… here" Mrs. Saphir handed Georges an envelope, her eyes boring into the ground. Georges felt his stomach lurch.

"What is it mother?" He asked. He wandered to his room and ripped open the envelope.

"You are formally invited to attend the wedding of……" Georges couldn't read anymore.

He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes, nor could he understand why his heart hurt so much, but as he lay there staring up at the ceiling, with the invitation clutched in his hands, all he could think about was the love of which he had been denied.

(im sorry all the chapters are all soo short..ill try to make the next one longer! thnx :))


	6. Falling away

Chapter 6: Falling away.

Georges eyed the date on the wedding invitation, it was on Robert's Birthday.

Three weeks from now. Georges swallowed the lump in his throat, got dressed-

and glanced at his calendar. The wedding was on the last day before he left. He felt like collapsing. He went out for a quick walk, and wandered down a nearby street, thankful for the fresh air. That was before he spotted the couple before him.

"Where do you want to go now?" Came that familiar voice.

"Hmm... well this store is supposed to have good wedding dresses-let's go!" Noelle smiled, -then tripped. Robert caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey- you okay?" Robert asked, not noticing that their mouths were close to touching.

Georges once again felt the urge to run, but his feet wouldn't move.

_He must really care for her…why isn't he trying to end this? Doess he feel anything for me? Is this really the end? What's the point of wearing this stupid ring anyway? _

All these questions jumbled up inside him…

Georges felt his finger tingle as he took off the chalice-like ring, -touched it gently, then flung it at Robert.

He didn't know why he had thrown it. But as he ran from Robert, he felt that something had been lifted off his shoulders...falling away like the tears running down his face.

((by the way.. I wasn't sure what to call George's mother.. adoptive or not-))


	7. Midnight Kiss

Chapter 7: Midnight kiss

One week.

That's all he had left.

And the one person he had planned to be with, was preparing for his wedding which he so called 'didn't want'. Georges huffed, wondering how in the world he got in the position that he was in now. He had been invited to the 'formal engagement' of Robert and Noelle.

_Who sends out the wedding invitation before the engagement party invitation anyways?_

Georges looked at his feet, feeling drained.

_This must be one rushed marriage…_

Henri and Alain had been invited, along with Freddy…

The party was going to be tomorrow night.

He looked through his closet, coming to the conclusion that he had nothing to wear.

He wouldn't tell his mother that. If he did, he might end up in a diamond studded frock- and high heels.

"Georgie! Frederic is on the phone!" Georges looked up and a knowing smile graced his features.

Then before he knew it, there he was standing along with his three friends, in front of the 'Onyx Estate'. It seemed larger than he remembered, and the garden was lit up with Christmas-like lights, and it was packed with people.

"Georges come on!" Henri said, pulling on his hand.

They entered the house, where waiters wandered around with drinks. Then, someone caught his eye, standing alongside a tall woman in a red gown. Robert. He looked handsome, he was smiling, his arm wrapped around the woman's. Georges looked away.

Then the rest of the night seemed to drag on, the lights made him wince- and the guests radiant smiles were starting to get to him. The four friends sat in their own corner, sneaking in booze, until almost all of them were just about drunk. And, unluckily, that was when Robert decided to pop in. Georges had fallen asleep on a couch there, his angelic face made Robert smile.

Everyone had practically left by around 12 (pm), Alain had driven Henri home, Freddy had gotten a ride- but it seemed in everyone's leaving- one had been forgotten. Georges still lay on the couch, Robert knelt down, -gently brushed his own lips against George's, then called George's mother to come pick him up.

**(Sorry if this chapter was confusing.. I had a bit of writer's block, ill try to make it a lot more clearer in the next chapter.. there may only be one more chapter..)**


	8. Note of Finality

Chapter 8: Note of Finality.

_This was it_. As Robert adjusted his tie and stepped into the church, he felt his heart beat quicken. This wasn't meant to be. He was meant to have Georges there in front of him, not some this random girl who had popped up from the middle of nowhere. '_Good thing this is just a rehearsal' _Robert mused. All the guests were supposed to attend the practice, except his wandering eyes noted the absence of the one he wanted to see most. _The one he wanted to be with most._ He didn't let any emotions escape through his eyes, which were awkwardly now staring into the dull eyes of Noelle. She looked beautiful in that dress, but George's didn't to wear a dress to be beautiful. He just _was_. He could hear the minister drone on, only coming to a halt when it was his turn to speak.

And with the next two words he spoke, he had sealed his fate, his mouth speaking before his heart could react.

"I do"

_Was this the way it would end?_

Robert felt something cool slip onto his finger, and for a fraction of a second- there Georges was before him, placing that same ring on his finger, -the one which rested in his breast pocket, along with George's. He blinked, coming face to face with the harsh reality that awaited him. Then, with a deep, shaky breath, he placed Noelle's ring on her hand.

"You may now kiss the bride" Robert's eyes suddenly whisked across the small church's interior, _Georges…_

_I'm sorry._

Then, with a note of finality, Robert's lips pressed against Noelle's.

He had made up his mind.


	9. Two words

Chapter 9:

Before Georges knew it, it was an hour until the wedding. His eyes were puffy from his crying most of the night, but he just washed his face and got ready, taking in his reflection in his bathroom mirror. _There's no looking back now. _

And as his mother ushered him into the car, and they sped towards the church,

His whole body hurt in an unknown turmoil.

Robert looked into the small mirror in one of the church's backrooms. His father came in, signaling his cue to make an entrance. He swallowed, his heartbeat quickened as he made his way to the aisle, taking in all the smiling faces. His nervousness eased, but his eyes couldn't help but wander- in search of his little angel.

And there he was, staring right back at him. His heart leapt. But he wouldn't let anything show. Instead he riveted his eyes to the now approaching bridesmaids.

Georges felt something once again pang painfully inside him, as Robert looked away.

_This is the end…_ Georges thought to himself, as the bride made her way down the aisle. She seemed to radiate happiness, her dress gracefully dragging behind her in a picturesque vision.

Robert locked eyes with Noelle, -her smile made him smile back.

Then the same sequence commenced, -ending when it was his turn to speak.

He opened his mouth to speak. But the words he had so easily memorized somehow seemed so hard to pronounce now.

Everything seemed to be drifting in slow motion, as the minister waited for his reply. He could feel beads of sweat form on his face, as his world began to spin. He glanced back at Noelle, who was giving him a piercing stare.

'_And with the next two words he spoke, he had sealed his fate'_

"I'm sorry" Robert spoke. –He had then run down the aisle and out of the church before anyone had time to react. Georges stared incredulously after Robert, -and then before he could think, he had suddenly ran after him. Tears then welled in his eyes -as he saw Robert fade into the distance, into the regressing sunset.


	10. Rings of Fate

Chapter 10: Rings of Fate

Robert only stopped running when he was safely hidden away in a dark alleyway, a couple blocks from the church. He let himself limply fall to the pavement, his eyes closing as he thought of the hell he would have to endure after this.

He ruffled his hair, acutely aware of how itchy the tuxedo was. He threw off the tailor-made coat, undid the bow-tie and the top few buttons on his shirt. He sighed. He didn't care about the dirt that probably now covered his pants, or the state of his disheveled hair and looks, all he could think of was Noelle's piercing stare, and the shocked expression on Georges' face.

Georges continued running blindly after Robert, -his mind in a jumbled mess.

He brushed away his tears, wondering where the groom could have run to.

Then he stopped. There in front of him was Robert. -hunched over in an alleyway, his coat discarded beside him. Georges' ran, faster and faster until he had Robert in his grasp. Robert looked at Georges. -shocked as two arms wove around his waist. He pulled Georges to him, and then brought his lips down on Georges'. The kiss was slow and tender- filled with a deep longing. Georges looked into Robert's eyes, letting the blue orbs take him in. Robert then gently caressed Georges' cheek, before kissing his forehead softly.

"Why didn't you -say it?" Georges asked, setting his head where Robert's heart lay, listening to the rhythm it played. Robert knew what he meant.

"Because, I was already engaged to someone else" Robert whispered, taking the something out of his shirt's breast pocket. Then Georges' eyes once again welled up with tears, only this time a smile graced his features, as he saw the two rings settled in Robert's palm.

Then- as Georges had done to him, Robert placed Georges' ring on his finger,

"I love you" Robert whispered into Georges' ear. -The said boy then stared directly into Robert's eyes.

"I love you to" Georges replied, smiling as he leaned down and kissed Robert's palm lovingly.

Robert then pulled Georges closer and tilted his chin up, -so that his own lips could once again connect with his.


End file.
